


Faina

by BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin



Series: Donuts not Oatmeal [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adult Number Five | The Boy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Humor, Married Characters, Multi, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, References to Past Child Abuse, Unplanned Pregnancy, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin/pseuds/BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin
Summary: Prompt 6 (November 6th)- Endings/BeginningsVanya finds out some big news. She can’t wait to tell Five. Along with the rest of her family. At the same time she is also somewhat nervous. She doesn’t know the right way to reveal this information. No matter what, Vanya knows Five will always love her. They have each other, Mr. Pennycrumb, and soon a new edition to the family.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: Donuts not Oatmeal [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995241
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	Faina

**Author's Note:**

> Basically in this Five and Vanya are married, so are Allison/Luther. Ben, Diego, and Klaus aren’t with anyone. Though they are references to Diego/Patch and Horrance, but nothing's official. 
> 
> Also this is my reference for adult Fiveya, but feel free to interpret them however:  
> https://twitter.com/yangcollecter/status/1314153861129539584?s=21

March 15, 2015  
Vanya was currently on a call with Allison. It was preferable if Allison could physically talk with Vanya, but that wasn’t possible for the time being. They lived in L.A. after all. But that didn’t mean they were out of touch. It felt like after everyone left the Umbrella Academy their bonds between one another only grew stronger. Even years after Allison and Luther moved away, Vanya would still talk to them. She missed seeing them in person, but at least she got to hear their voices and see pictures of them. Today Allison was rambling on about the newest movie she was staring in. Vanya would just listen to her as she sat on her couch. 

Vanya didn’t really get it, but pretended to be invested in the topic. “What about you Vanya? Have you been doing anything interesting?” She took a moment to think about it. There was nothing of importance. “Not really.” She responded. Vanya looked down and pet Mr. Pennycrumb, who was fast asleep next to her. “There has to be something.” Allison seemed slightly disappointed. “My life is boring compared to yours. I’m sure it wouldn't be anything interesting.” There wasn’t anything special going on in her life. Nothing noteworthy at least. She still was the first chair violin in the orchestra and married to Five. 

“I’m your sister Vanya. It doesn’t matter if you think it’s boring. I want to hear it.” How could Vanya deny Allison’s request. She sighed. “Well Five’s still away on a business trip in London. He will come back in a few days.” He was gone for around a week, and yet it felt like an eternity. Things weren’t the same without him around. Vanya was sure Mr. Pennycrumb thought the same. He would always get moody when Five left for extended periods of time. “I couldn’t imagine what it's like. Luther and I rarely spend nights apart. We are practically inseparable. You must be so worried about him.” It actually wasn’t like that at all. “Not really. Five is the one more worried about me.”

Allison laughed “Five worried? I’m sorry Vanya, but I can’t believe that.” Vanya wished she was joking. “I’m being serious. I told him I wasn’t feeling that well lately. He freaked out saying I should go to the doctor immediately. I’m clearly fine.” Vanya rambled on. “Well I find it kind of sweet that he’s like that.” She kept petting Mr. Pennycrumb. Allison was now curious herself “What was Five even worried about in the first place?” Five wasn’t the type to fret things like this. It was either him being over dramatic or an actual problem. “It’s nothing big. I just haven’t been eating as much lately. Five got mad at me for skipping meals yesterday, but I’m not that hungry. He says that is causing me to wake up feeling not that well and laying around more.”

“I think Five has a point. Maybe you should see a doctor.” Vanya sighed. Now Allison was worried about her too. She will probably act like an overprotective big sister like how Five was acting like an overprotective husband. “I’m fine really. It’s okay. You don’t need to worry.” She insisted everything was okay. “I disagree. You're my sister, Vanya. I’m worried about your well being.” Vanya wasn’t sure how much more nagging she could take. It’s great that Allison cares, but she can be overbearing at times. “I should get going. I have a practice I have to attend soon.” She made up an excuse. She didn’t want to hear anyone else insist she visit the doctor. She heard it enough from Five already.

Speaking of which, Vanya’s phone dinged. “Wyd” Five texted her. She texted back a picture of herself with Mr. Pennycrumb sleeping on her lap. Five had a cuteness overload from the picture of his wife with his napping golden retriever. It was everything he could ask for. Five wasn’t the type to use emojis, but if he did he would definitely spam the heart ones. “How are you?” Vanya texted in return. Seeing as Five was currently in the United Kingdom, it would be past midnight in his timezone. It didn’t really matter to him anyways. If he got tired, he would just get more coffee. “Absolutely nothing. Going here felt like a waste of time. I want to come back, but it looks like I will still be trapped here.” 

“That sucks. It’s not the same without you.” Vanya missed Five to say the least. She didn’t like going to sleep and waking up alone. There was no one to help her prepare breakfast or eat with. Then when she came back from practice she felt lonely. Usually, Five would await her return. As of lately, Vanya would just return to their apartment, make some dinner, and sit on the couch with Mr. Pennycrumb. Of course, she could find time for Violin. Besides that she was honestly bored. Most times Vanya would just find a movie or tv show to turn on. It didn’t help that she felt more exhausted as of recently. 

She didn’t really have the motivation to do anything else besides playing violin or sleeping. Five would most likely not be happy with her routine if he found out. “I miss you Vanya, and Mr. Pennycrumb too. Hopefully nothing bad has happened while I was away.” He texted her. Vanya looked down at their golden retriever who was still asleep “Not really. Everything’s been fine. Our dog has been grumpy, but that’s it.” Mr. Pennycrumb loves Vanya and all, but Five was his favorite. It was his dog after all. So of course he would be upset that Five was gone for such a long time. “What about you?” Vanya should’ve known he would ask that. “I’m okay.” She texted back. It took Five a few seconds to respond. He texted back with “...”

Vanya lightly sighed. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m fine really.” She said that and yet she felt like he still would. “No. I will keep doing it until I get an honest answer.” Five was as stubborn as ever. He was concerned about her well being, and being far away only made it worse. If she were in his position, Vanya would probably feel the same. Though not to the same degree as Five. He could be over dramatic at times, but she would definitely be worried too. There was no use in lying. She minus well tell him how she really feels. He deserved to know. Vanya explained that she has been less hungry and more tired. It took Five a few minutes to respond.

“I’m no doctor, so I can’t say anything. It was probably some you ate. If it is actually something bad, I will drag you to the doctor’s.” That was at least a better response compared to how he fret over her before. But no matter what Five said, Vanya really didn’t want to go to the doctors. Vanya had an issue going to them ever since she found out about her powers. Her father would pay the doctors large sums of money to fake a prescription for the medication she once took. They used to lie saying she needed to stay on it no matter what. Yet they would never list a real reason. After Vanya found out the truth, she was afraid of going back for another visit. Sure she had different doctors now, but she was afraid they would all lie to her. Like how most of her childhood was a lie. 

She knew Five had good intentions. He was her husband after all, so it would only be natural he would worry about her. Despite how much Five worried, Vanya didn’t want to go unless she had to. After talking about that, the subject soon changed. Five rambled on about how much he missed his wife and his dog. Along with how boring things were for him. Vanya at least had Mr. Pennycrumb. She could also pay Klaus, Ben or Diego a visit. They all lived in the same city after all. Though Five had no one at the moment. He must be so lonely. She had a feeling Five just wanted to talk to her awhile longer. That’s what they ended up doing. 

“I have to go. It is late for me. I’ll text you tomorrow.” Unfortunately they would have to part ways. Vanya smiled as she sent her last text for the time being. “Okay, Good night. I love you.” He instantly responded. “Love you too, Vanya.” After that, she put her phone down. It was still the evening for her. What was she supposed to do now? Vanya didn’t feel like doing anything. Maybe she should practice violin? No, she needed to eat. Vanya forced herself up and prepared some grilled cheese. When the time came to eat, all she could do was look at her plate. Vanya knew she couldn’t skip another meal. In the end, she could only take about two to three bites of the sandwich. She gave up after that.

Vanya woke up alone again and got herself ready. She put on a sweater and long skirt. After that Vanya made herself breakfast, even though she wasn’t that hungry. She had a few hours before practice started. That gave her some time to kill. So she decided to take Mr. Pennycrumb out on a walk. He at least seemed happy about that. Though he didn’t like it when Vanya would sometimes take breaks during their walks. It was still better than being stuck in the house. It distracted both of them from how much they missed Five. Even if it was only for a short period of time. When Vanya returned she went straight for the couch and went on her phone. Mr. Pennycrumb hopped on the couch and snuggled next to Vanya. She gently ran her hands through his fur. 

While she sat there Vanya thought about Five.  
She honestly wouldn’t know what to do if he was gone another week. Hopefully he will be home soon. That was all she wanted. Maybe she could put together something special when he returns. Vanya didn’t have many ideas. All she could think about was either making his favorite meal or going out on a date. They could get a second dog or something too. Five wouldn't complain about that. Though Vanya had a feeling Mr. Pennycrumb would be jealous of a possible little brother or sister. Maybe that wasn’t the best idea, not yet at least. Though she thought her ideas weren’t that good to begin with. Vanya doubted anything she did would be impressive.

What she put together seemed like nothing when compared to what Five did in the past. Vanya could honestly go on and on about the things he did for her. By far the biggest surprise was when he took her to see Phantom of the Opera live. After the show was over, Five proposed to Vanya. Then been together ever since. Vanya didn’t think anything she came up with would ever top that. It didn’t really matter. It’s not like she had much planned anyways after Five got back. They could just spend the night relaxing or something. Well she should be heading off to practice now. Vanya didn’t want to be late. She grabbed her coat and violin case and was ready to head out the door.

That was until she felt sick to her stomach. Vanya set down her violin case and ran to the bathroom. She felt like she was going to throw up. She leaned over the toilet waiting for that to happen, but it didn’t. After a few minutes of nothing happening, she left the bathroom. Though she still didn’t feel well. It was possible she could still throw up. Canceling her plans for practice or lessons the day would be a wise idea. She didn’t want anyone to get sick if she caught something. Vanya didn’t even bother to make herself lunch. There was no use, she wouldn’t want to eat it anyways. She sat down and tried to think about what happened. Maybe she caught the flu? No, that probably wasn’t it. 

This is the worst she’s felt so far. Earlier she was only tired and not that hungry. That hasn’t happened before. The thing is she’s only been like this for less than a week. She has yet to find a cause. Vanya assumed she was just really tired, but the amount of sleep she was getting was average? There wasn’t really much going on besides having a change in sleep and appetite. Well there was one thing. She was overdue for her period. It didn’t cross her mind before. What if she was pregnant? There was a possibility that she was, whatever the odds may be. Vanya wanted to find out immediately. 

She came back with a pregnancy test. There was a possibility she was overreacting and she just ate something bad. There was also a possibility she actually was pregnant too. Well there was only one way to find out. Minutes later she got a result. Vanya was speechless. She honestly had no idea how to react. All Vanya knew for certain was that she was somewhat worried. It’s not that she didn’t want to have a child. Five and her never had the discussion in the first place. Vanya wanted one, but she just assumed he didn't. Which was understandable, seeing how they were raised. Reginald did terrible things to her and everyone else. She didn’t want to think about it anymore. Vanya would be lying if she said Reginald didn't affect her opinion on being a parent. 

She never had a good role model growing up. So she had no idea what a decent parent was even like. Vanya was afraid of being a bad parent or ending up like him. What if she wasn’t good enough? She also had no idea how to properly raise a child. What if she just repeated the methods she saw growing up? Vanya didn’t want to reminisce on her youth anymore. She decided that she needed to distract herself. Vanya took out her violin and played a melody. As much as she tried to focus on the music the thought still lingered in her mind. She decided to stop playing for the time being.

Vanya took a seat on the couch. She needed time to think. In the end that only made things worse. It only reminded her of bad memories from her youth. As time went by her anxieties only grew. Her main fear was that she wouldn’t be good enough. Soon a few tears ran down Vanya’s face. The lamp on the table next to where she was sitting started to shake and the light flickered. Mr. Pennycrumb saw this happen. He immediately went next to her and snuggled Vanya. She felt slightly better now, but this wouldn’t get rid of the problem. The problem wasn’t the baby, definitely not, it was her fears. There had to be something she could do. Maybe she could ask someone for advice? 

Well there was Allison and Luther. That would be a good option. They talked about having a kid. Though it was slightly different than her situation. They wanted to adopt. The reason was along the lines of giving a child a loving home, something they really didn’t have growing up. That soothed Vanya a little. Their past didn’t seem to negatively affect them. Maybe things will turn out okay. She could also talk to Ben. He wasn’t too informed on the topic, but he was very smart and level headed. She shouldn’t tell them, not yet at least. Five deserved to know first. The big question was how to tell him. It might be a while before he returns. So she has some time to think of something. Vanya had no idea what she wanted to exactly do, but she wanted to make it special. 

She was still worried and anxious, at the same time she was excited too. Vanya could only hope Five would feel the same. If he doesn’t, it would be unfortunate, but she understood that was a possibility. She wouldn’t force him to do anything. Vanya thought of a plan while she sat and pet Mr. Pennycrumb. This was big news, so she had to make it feel special. It took a few minutes but Vanya thought of an idea. It wasn’t anything impressive, but she personally liked it. Her phone suddenly dinged. She picked it up and looked at the message. “I finally have some good news.” Five texted her. Vanya picked up her phone and texted back. “Really? What is it?”

“I’m coming back tomorrow.” That was sooner than she was expecting. Vanya assumed he would be at least two more days. Obviously she wasn’t complaining. Though she wouldn’t just tell him anything. Not until he got back. Vanya did mention she was taking the day off because she got sick. She told him it was due to food poisoning. Five was definitely concerned for Vanya, but was glad she was able to find out what was wrong with her. Eventually the next day came. It was later in the afternoon when his flight arrived. Vanya stood in the main area waiting for his arrival. Before she knew it, the time came. Though Vanya felt like she wasn’t ready for this. She knew exactly why.

It didn’t matter if she was ready or not. Five came anyways. Vanya could immediately spot him with the crowd of people. He noticed her instantly too. Five swiftly walked over towards Vanya with his rolling luggage behind him. Vanya smiled as she waited for him to reach her. Soon the two of them met face to face. The first thing Five did was lean down and give Vanya a kiss. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips eventually separated. “I really missed you Five.” Vanya softly smiled at him. “I did too, Vanya. Now let’s get the hell out of this place.” That was what they did. For the first part of the car ride back Vanya decided to ask Five about his trip.

He mostly rambled about how boring it was. There was a lot of discussion yet little got done. Five just wanted to go home. Now he finally can. Five felt kind of tired from the flight back. Along with being jet lagged. “I could kill for a cup of coffee right now.” Five looked down the window as Vanya drove the car. “Why didn’t you get one in the airport?” There were definitely coffee shops inside them. Every airport had at least one. “I could’ve. But I didn’t. Everything there is overpriced.” He had a point. It was kind of a scam. Though money wasn’t really an issue. Both of their jobs paid well. Not only that, Five had a part of Reginald’s will. That was more than enough. “How about on the plane? Can’t they give you coffee for free.” 

Five was somewhat offended. Though not by Vanya, definitely not. “That is not coffee. It is just hot water that looks like it.” Five wasn’t even that picky about his coffee. He liked it black and that was it. He couldn’t consider it coffee. It wasn’t even close. All of the mix is at the bottom and the rest tastes like warm water. It didn’t even taste like a cup of coffee, not even a bad one. “I’ll just make you one when we get back.” That would be the first thing she did when they got home. She honestly didn’t mind. Five honestly deserved it. “It’s honestly fine, Vanya. I can make it myself.” He insisted that she shouldn’t. Five believed she was still sick after all. She shouldn’t do these things just for his sake. Her well being was more important to him. “No, I am doing it.” Vanya already made up her mind. Five couldn’t argue with her on that. 

After what felt like a long ride back, they returned to their apartment. On instinct, Vanya was ready to pull out the key. Instead Five just teleported and unlocked the door from the inside. The door swung open, and Vanya walked inside. Mr. Pennycrumb ran towards them upon entering. When he saw Five he let out a bark. “Mr. Pennycrumb!” Five sat down to be at the same level as him. Mr. Pennycrumb got close to Five and gently nudged him. Five leaned down and hugged his dog. While doing this he pet him. “I missed you too, Mr. Pennycrumb. I am happy to be back.” Mr. Pennycrumb wagged his tail. After Five stopped hugging him, Mr. Pennycrumb started to kick his face. “You are a good boy Mr. Pennycrumb. The best one around.” Vanya watched this happen. She definitely didn’t want to interrupt this. It was too adorable. 

After the reunion with Mr. Pennycrumb, Vanya made Five some coffee along with a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. After doing so she took a seat next to him at their kitchen table. “What do you think?” Vanya asked him as he took a sip. “I think that I have the most amazing wife ever.” Vanya gleamed with joy from that comment. She leaned over and kissed Five on the cheek. He smirked after she did that. “Since I didn’t ask this earlier, what did you do when I was gone?” He picked up the mug once more. What should she tell him? Vanya definitely wasn’t going to mention the big news. She had to think of something else. Though she had no idea what to say. Vanya slightly panicked thinking of a proper response. “Vanya, are you alright?” Five looked down at his coffee. It looked like her powers were causing the liquid to slightly shake. “Yeah I’m fine.” She tried acting like everything was normal. 

“Are you sure about that?” Five set his cup of coffee down. “Yeah, I’m just tired.” She nodded. Five soon finished his cup of coffee. He stood up to put the mug away. Vanya soon stood up too. After that, he walked over and hugged her once again. “I really did miss you, Vanya.” She closed her eyes and embraced the hug. “I really did too, Five. More than you could imagine.” Soon after that they both passed out on the couch. They honestly needed this. It was a long day for the two of them. Five and Vanya snuggled close to one another on the couch. Both of them were content with being together once again. Though they would have to get up eventually. Even if neither of them wanted that. They didn’t really have a choice. They couldn’t stay like that forever. 

By the time they woke up, it was the evening. Five got up and refilled Mr. Pennycrumb’s bowl. Vanya stood up and stretched. “Hey Vanya, did you have any ideas for dinner?” In fact, she did. “Yeah, I have something in mind.” Vanya walked over and slipped on her coat. She also grabbed her bag and was ready to depart. “I thought we could do something special, since you just came back and all.” Five titled his head and gave her a concerned expression. “Are you sure? You told me you felt like throwing up yesterday. We can go out another time.” Vanya shook her head. “I’m fine now, Five. Plus, it will be fun.” Five agreed to go out with her but was a little worried. They left the apartment together. When they walked they held hands.

Vanya led the way to where they would eat. She picked out an Italian restaurant. It wasn’t anything special, but they both liked the food there. Vanya tried her best to eat as much as she could. She didn’t want Five to worry over her anymore. In the end she could only eat about half the meal. It was still an improvement from before. Once they were finished with eating and paying, Five was ready to head back. Vanya had something else in mind. She took Five’s hand and led him in a different direction. “Where are you going?” Five titled his head. “You will find out in a minute. Let’s go.” Vanya grabbed Five’s hand kept walking. They ended up at Griddy’s Donuts. “Really? This place?” Vanya wasn’t sure if Five’s reaction was being surprised or being annoyed. 

“Yes, this is the place.” She went inside first. Five followed close behind her. They were now in the main seating area. The place looked more rundown compared to when they were younger. There was also the possibility it always looked like this. They could’ve imagined it was better back then. “Wow, this place went to shit.” Five quietly muttered. It didn’t really matter. She didn’t really plan on staying here that long anyways. They were able to order their things to go and left the place all together. Vanya took Five to a nearby park. They sat on a bench and ate their donuts there. “What are you planning, Vanya?” Five drank his second cup of coffee that day. 

“What do you mean by that? I thought we could get donuts.” Of course he would know something was up. “I just think this is kind of strange.” She couldn’t hide it anymore. Vanya reached in her backpack and pulled out a rectangular box. Vanya handed him the box and looked away. Five was confused but grabbed it anyways. Five opened it and found Vanya’s pregnancy test. “--Is this real?” Five looked towards Vanya in pure shock. “Yeah it is..” Vanya muttered. She was afraid to see what would happen next. What if he didn’t react to it well? What would happen then? It took Five a moment to take this in before he responded. 

“Thank you Vanya! This is the best gift ever!” Five immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed Vanya. Eventually their lips parted ways. Though both wished it would’ve lasted longer. Vanya was beaming with happiness. Everything turned out alright in the end. Five was more than okay with this. He was ecstatic. “When did you find out?” Five and Vanya held hands while they sat down. Vanya rested her head on Five’s shoulder. In return he rested his head on her’s. “A few days ago. I wanted to wait until you came back to tell you.” She didn’t know a lot of the details but she hopefully would be able to find out soon. 

“Am I the first to know?” Vanya shook her head yes. “Yeah it’s only you. But I want to tell the others too. I think we should plan a meet up. It’s been awhile since we all talked. I could just tell them there.” It has been a long time since the seven of them were together. Allison and Luther were only a phone call away when everyone else still lived nearby. “Sure, We can do that. I like the idea.” They can plan the details later. The present was more important. The two of them finished their donuts and walked back to their apartment. By the time they returned Mr. Pennycrumb was fast asleep. It was late, yet neither wanted to go to bed yet. Five worked on his Equation wall while Vanya sat nearby.

“Hey Five?” She wanted to talk about something that has been bothering her for a while. “Yes Vanya?” She looked down at her belly. “Do you think we will be decent parents?” Five kept writing. “I don’t see why not.” Five wasn’t worried at all. Vanya predicted as much. Yet she was still concerned. “What if I end up like him?” Five stopped writing and set his chalk down. He stood there silently like a moment. “Definitely not, Vanya. What would make you think that?” It was true she wasn’t similar to Reginald, but she wasn’t worried about personality. Vanya was afraid of becoming like him. She feared that her methods of parenting would be just like his. Since she knew nothing else. “I—“ Vanya wasn’t able to put it into words.

“You’re not like him. Not at all. Don’t even compare yourself to him. You two are nothing alike.” Five turned and faced Vanya. “You are kind, funny, talented, and amazing. He wasn’t any of those. He treated all of us horribly. You already know that. I’d say his death was karma.” Vanya felt more sure of herself while Five kept talking. He was right. The two of them shared no similar traits. She didn’t want to remember his death. The details weren’t something she looked back at fondly. She would never say this, but to this day she believed his death was deserving. “So no, you won’t turn out like him. And in the rare chance that you treat our future kid like he did to us, I’ll make sure they will never see you again.” Five was dead serious about the last part. It was relieving yet scary at the same time.

Maybe she was just overreacting? There could be nothing to worry about, but at the same time there could be. No matter what happened they would have each other. That was more than enough. The following weeks soon passed. A family reunion date was set up mid April. Until then Vanya’s pregnancy was kept a secret. It would be more surprising that way. Five and Vanya also planned some other things, but nothing too big. Not yet at least. It was too soon for that. Vanya kept teaching private lessons and playing in the orchestra. Nothing much changed with her. Five refused to go on any other business trips. He didn’t want to leave Vanya’s side.

Before they knew it, the date soon arrived. Five and Vanya set up everything in their apartment. It was being hosted at their place. Ben was the first to arrive. He happily greeted the two of them. While waiting for everyone else, Ben and Vanya talked about literature. Mostly about how Vanya was interested in writing a novel. Ben encouraged her to do so, saying that he would love to read it. Then Allison and Luther arrived. The first thing Allison did was give the three of them a giant hug. Vanya and Ben enjoyed it, while it caught Five off guard. Finally Klaus and Diego arrived. Diego casually greeted everyone. He was glad to see Allison and Luther once again in person. He didn’t want to say it, but it wasn’t the same without them around. 

Klaus instantly went to find Mr. Pennycrumb. Once he did so, he attempted to pick up the golden retriever. It took a couple of tries but he managed to do it. Five did not enjoy this, not in the slightest. Though it seemed Mr. Pennycrumb didn’t mind it. He liked Klaus. Klaus would even go as far to say he was Mr. Pennycrumb’s favorite uncle. Everyone disagreed on that, especially Five. After that, everyone sat around in the main room. Klaus and Ben bickered over who got to have Mr. Pennycrumb sit on their lap. Allison chatted with Five and Vanya for the most part while Luther talked with mostly Diego. Eventually everyone got back into one big group.

“So what’s been happening with you guys lately?” Vanya asked them while she sat next to Five. Allison explained the newest movie she was staring in. Then Klaus went next. “I have a new bff. She is amazing. We hang out like all the time now.” Klaus smirked while Diego glared at him. Ben already knew where this was going. “Really? Who is she?” Luther was actually curious. “Her name is Eudora Patch. I call her Dora for short. Like Dora the explorer.” Klaus explained. Wait wasn’t she Diego’s partner? Yes she was. “She thinks that you are crazy.” Diego commented. From the way he said that, it wasn’t really an insult but definitely not a good thing either. 

“So what if I am? That doesn’t seem like a bad thing to me. Your girlfriend doesn’t seem to mind. We are still besties anyways.” Klaus seemed perfectly okay with Diego’s comment. “She’s not my girlfriend. She’s my partner” Diego sternly stated. “Oh really?” Klaus didn’t believe that for a second. “I can confirm that she isn’t.” Diego said once again. While the two of them debated this, everyone else kind of watched this go down. That was until Allison added fuel to the flame.

“What about you Klaus? Isn’t Ben like your boyfriend?” Everyone looked over towards Ben after mentioning that. “Please don’t drag me into this…” He quietly muttered. Klaus came to his defense “No, Allison, we aren’t dating.” Allison gave Klaus a sarcastic stare. “I don’t know. It seems like you are. You two have lived together since we all moved out.” She shrugged. “Let them be. They probably want to keep it a secret.” Diego wanted to drop this topic. He didn’t want to talk about this in the first place. “That’s not it. Ben and I have no romantic feelings for each other. Isn’t that right Ben?” The two of them sat next to each other. Klaus nudged Ben with his elbow. “Yeah, he’s right.” Ben added on. “I honestly doubt that.” Five whispered to Vanya. This reminded her of something. “Ben, didn’t you once tell me you liked Klaus. Like, that way?”

Vanya’s comment immediately made Ben embarrassed. “Vanya, That was when we were seventeen! I told you not to tell anyone!” He was clearly flustered and was blushing too. “So it was true!” Allison exclaimed. “Wow, I wasn’t expecting that.” Luther commente. “Aww, That is so romantic. You should’ve told me sooner Ben. Come here and give me a kiss.” Klaus leaned over and tried giving him a kiss jokingly. “Stop it Klaus! I won’t do it.” Ben held out his arms while pushing him back. “Can we change the subject now?” Five has enough of this. “Yes! Please!” Ben prompted him to do so.

“Good.” After he said that, Five looked at Vanya. “Okay, we have a big surprise.” Vanya was finally going to say it. This got the attention of everyone. They were all intrigued about what she had to say. “Is it more surprising than that time we found out Five was a dog person?” Allison asked while she crossed her arms. She honestly doubted it. It was a huge shock to all of them, with the expectation of Vanya, when Five got a dog. They didn’t believe him when he admitted he always wanted one. Though they had no choice but to believe him. “Yes.” Five said. “Okay, how about that time we found out Vanya had powers and-“ Klaus was cut off by everyone’s glares. None of them really wanted to recall that event. Everyone had their own reasons to think that. 

“How about when we found out Lila was a time traveling assassin sent to kill us for not destroying the world?” Diego was reluctant to mention that. It was best that they did go into details on that either. “No, it has to be when it was revealed when she had powers.” Luther added on to what Diego said. Vanya and Five really didn't want to remember that either. Lila became better over the years, but her first impression will always leave a bitter taste in their mouths. Neither of them wanted to think about it anymore. “Yes, it is bigger than all of those.” Vanya smiled and nodded. Everyone, with the exception of Five, looked at her. This had to be good if it was bigger than all of those. 

“What are you waiting for? You have to tell us right now!” Klaus couldn’t take it anymore. Everyone else agreed. They really wanted to know. “Okay, Five and I are expecting a baby.” Vanya told them. It took a minute for everyone to take that in. Everyone states silently. Soon after that Allison ran over to Vanya and gave her a hug. She hugged her tightly and didn’t want to let go. “I don’t know what to say. This is great news. I'm so happy for both of you.” Eventually she had to let go. Everyone else congratulated them. “How long are you along?” Ben asked them. “Oh about two months. Our baby will be due in November.” Vanya quickly responded to his question. Klaus smirked thinking about a funny idea. “Will Five start using dad jokes.”

Five put his hand on his face after hearing him say that. “No Klaus, I won’t.” He definitely didn’t want to do that. “I am perfectly okay with that.” Ben commented. He understood Five’s pain. “It’s fine, I’ll still be the favorite uncle. Just like how I am Mr. Pennycrumb’s favorite.” Everyone else was willing to argue with Klaus on that. They would definitely fight over the title. “At least I’ll be the favorite aunt.” Allison smiled. “Allison, you will be their only aunt.” Luther pointed this out. “Exactly.” Her smile went to a grin. “Guys, can we stop fighting over who will be Five Junior’s favorite?” Diego tried to break up the arguing. “Five Junior?” Allison attempted to hold back a laugh. 

“Hey! I like how it sounds.” Diego glared at her. “What if it’s a girl?” Ben looked at him. “I don’t know, Vanya Junior?” Diego shrugged his shoulders. “No, that’s not happening.” Five was quick to shut that idea down. They didn’t think of any names yet, but they wanted something unique. Though they weren’t sure exactly what. The time following that was used mostly answering questions. Most of which were unnecessary or really random. Still, everyone seemed very happy. Then the others talked about what they could possibly do in the future. They were all thrilled about this to say the least. Vanya and Five were somewhat concerned their siblings would spoil their future child. Which was definitely a possibility. 

About a month and a half has passed since the party. It was pretty much common knowledge to everyone Vanya knew that she was pregnant. If not it was somewhat more clear by her stomach. Vanya was practicing violin while Five sat on the couch nearby. He was currently browsing through his phone. While she played the lights flicked. Though it wasn’t that big of a deal. They are used to it by this point. Vanya learned to control her powers over the years. So it wasn’t likely that she would accidentally destroy something. Unless she was super upset, which rarely happened. Once Vanya was done practicing their surroundings went back to normal. She put away her violin and took a seat next to Five. 

He put his phone to the side as he started to run his hand through Vanya’s hair. She smiled and leaned on him. The two of them cuddled close to one another. They remained like this for some time. That was until Vanya broke the silence. “Hey Five?” She asked while still leaning on him. “Yes Vanya?” His eyes were still closed at this rate. “Do you think our baby will have any powers?” There was no exact way of finding out, but she was still curious. Though it didn’t really matter. The most important thing was that their child was healthy and safe. It was no big deal if they didn’t have powers. They would definitely be loved, powers of no powers. Both of them refused to treat their child like Reginald did to Vanya. 

“I’m not certain. I can try and find out.” Five stood up and went towards his equation wall. “I’m a physicist, not a biologist. So, don’t take my word for this” Five grabbed a piece of chalk and started to write. Vanya stood and watched him do this. “Would you consider our powers part of our DNA? It would be a part of our non-existence father’s DNA. So in my opinion, yes.” Five didn’t even need Vanya to answer the question. He was talking to himself. After a few minutes of writing he talked again. “So I was able to calculate every possibility as best as I could. There is the chance of them inheriting my powers, your powers, none, possibly both, and room for error. Which I wouldn’t cut out of the picture.” 

Vanya looked at what he wrote. Though it took a few minutes to understand it. According to what he predicted the most likely things were one of their powers or none. The chance for anything else was below two percent. “How accurate would you consider this?” Vanya looked over towards Five. “About sixty five percent, give or take.” That was somewhat accurate, but not that much. “What do you think will happen?” Vanya didn’t really know what to expect. “You want me to tell you my prediction?” Five was still looking over his equations. “You know what, never mind. We should wait and find out for ourselves.” Vanya didn’t really want to know anymore now. She already decided that the baby’s gender will be a surprise. Maybe their powers should be too.

In the following months, Five and Vanya received more frequent visits from their siblings. Even Allison and Luther visited a few times. Of course they wanted to look out for the two of them. Though it was mostly just to see how the baby was doing. Their siblings wanted to hear everything. Even the small and boring details like the doctor’s appointments. Vanya and Five honestly didn’t expect to get so many gifts. To say everyone went overboard would be an understatement. Their child will be spoiled rotten. There was this one time when Ben, Klaus and Diego came to visit. While they were visiting the baby started to kick. It wasn’t amusing to Vanya. Since the baby would usually kick her ribs, which hurt a lot. Though everyone else was excited. The three of them fought over who got to touch her belly first. In the end, Five was the one who did it first. He was Vanya’s husband and the father after all. 

A long time has passed since that happened . The due date was coming soon. So far it looked like their child was healthy and still expected for November. They prepared a room along with many other things. Everything was about ready. There was only one big thing left. It was time for them to start thinking about a name. Five insisted that Vanya was the one to decide. Since he was never one to care about names to begin with. He didn’t care about being called a number, and the name Mr. Pennycrumb came to him when he was six years old. So, Five thought he wasn’t the best judge on that. Despite what Five thought, Vanya forced him to help pick a name anyways. 

Vanya really wanted to pick out a name that was her birth country, or nearby at least. Five had no objections to that. He was okay with about anything as long as it didn’t sound too weird. Vanya thought that was reasonable. They looked at a list of possible names. In the end they picked out a few names for each gender. Over the next following weeks Vanya tried to narrow down the names to one of each gender, but she couldn’t. She liked everyone she picked out a lot. It would be best to decide on a name after the baby was born. That was the best choice in her opinion.

On November 6th, the day finally arrived. By the time Five arrived, Vanya was already done delivering. “Vanya, I’m so sorry that I wasn’t able to arrive sooner. Do you want me to rewind time so I can be there?” Five rushed over to her bed. She was holding the baby who was fast asleep. “It’s okay Five. She’s here now.” Vanya looked exhausted. Yet she still softly smiled. “They had to put me under for part of it. They were afraid my powers would act up.” She didn’t blame them for doing that. It would be unfortunate if she destroyed any equipment. Luckily she didn’t. “That isn’t important. You are safe, and so is our daughter. That is all that matters.” Five put his hand on her shoulder and happily looked and both of them. 

“Would you like to hold her?” Vanya looked up at Five. “Are you okay with that?” He looked down at their sleeping daughter. “Of course Five, why wouldn’t I be.” He couldn’t argue with that. He really wanted to hold her. Five went next to Vanya’s bedside. She handed him their daughter. Five took a moment to look at her. She looked so calm and peaceful. Five immediately loved her. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her. “She’s perfect, Vanya. That is more than I could ever ask for.” He kept looking down at their sleeping daughter as he held her. “I know.” Vanya replied. That was all she needed to say. “Do you have a name picked out already?” Five asked Vanya after he handed her back to Vanya. “Yes.” Vanya nodded. “Her name is Faina.” Vanya looked down at her daughter and gently smiled. “It’s a beautiful name. I like it.” Five stood by Vanya’s side. “Yeah, I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious about Faina:  
> She is very much like her father. Though she shares a physical resemblance to both of her parents. Faina has Vanya’s eyes color and similar facial structure. She inherited her height from her dad. At 12 she was already taller than her Mom. She has long, straight, dark brown/black hair along with Five’s eye shape. Faina likes playing music like her mom. She has skills in multiple instruments but piano is her favorite. She also loves dogs and astronomy. Of course Faina cares about all of her uncles and aunt. She says she doesn’t have a favorite, but it’s obviously Ben. As for her powers, I’ll leave it at that ;)


End file.
